metrofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WILL2468/MTA JAMAICA LINE IN QUEENS
We spoke about the Jamaica Line in Kings County (Brooklyn). Now we will finish the Jamaica Line in Queens County (Queens). The Jamaica Line is the J & Z Lines. The Z is Rush Hour Only. The FIRST Stop in Queens, after leaving Kings County (Brooklyn), is 75th Street-Elderts Lane, which I would reverse to Elderts Lane-75th Street. The Next Stop is 85th Street-Forest Parkway, which I would reverse to Forest Parkway-85th Street. The Next stop is Woodhaven Blvd, which is where You can Transfer to the Q52 SBS & Q53 SBS (Select Bus Service). The next Stop is 104th Street, which I would rename Richmond Hill-104th Street. The Next Stop is 111th Street, which I would rename RIchmond Hill-111th Street. This is where You transfer to the Q37, which will take you to Aquaduct. The next Stop is 121st Street, which I would rename Richmond Hill--121st Street. This is where You Transfer to the Q10 Bus to JFK Airport. Between the Williamsburg Bridge & Richmond Hill-121st Street, The J & Z Trains are ABOVE Ground. After Richmond Hill-121st Street, The J & Z Trains go BELOW the Street. the Next Stop is Sutphin-Archer JFK. This is a MAJOR Stop. Transfer here for SEVERAL Bus Routes. Transfer here to the E Train, the LIRR & Airtrain JFK, which takes You to JFK Airport. The Next & LAST Stop is Jamaica Center/Parsons-Archer. Transfer here for SEVERAL Bus Routes as well as the E Train. As I stated in previous Blogs, The J & Z Trains CURRENTLY End @ Broad Street in the Downtown Section of New York County (Manhattan), I stated that the J & Z Train would continue beyond Broad Street & join the R & W Trains in the Montague Tunnel. The J & Z Train would Follow the R & W Trains along the 4th Avenue Line. I mentioned that the Z Train would be 24/7 LOCAL along the 4th Avenue Line to 36th Street & then Follow the B Train to the NEW LAST Stop Bay Parkway. The Z Train would be 24/7 LOCAL Between Bensonhurst-Bay Parkway to Jamaica Center/Parsons-Archer VIA the West End Line/4th Avenue Line/Montague Tunnel/Broadway in Kings County (Brooklyn) & Jamaica Line. I also Mentioned that the J Train would follow the R Train to Bay Ridge-95th Street & would be a 24/7 LOCAL. I also stated that I would SUPPORT Extending the J & R Trains from Bay Ridge-95th Street & they would turn towards the Verrazzano Bridge. They would come ABOVE Ground. There would be a Bridge SOUTH of the Verrazzano Bridge for the R & Z Trains COMING FROM Richmond County (Staten Island) & a Bridge NORTH of the Verrazzano Bridge GOING TO Richmond County (Staten Island). After the Bridge the J & R Trains would then continue to the new LAST Stop, which would be the Eltingville Transit Center. The J Train would be a 24/7 LOCAL from Eltingville Transit Center in Richmond County (Staten Island) to Jamaica Center/Parsons-Archer via 4th Avenue Line/Montague Tunnel/Broadway in Kings County (Brooklyn) & Jamaica Line. Category:Blog posts